minecraftprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting started
'''Getting started''' '''The world of Minecraft can be a scary place when you've just jumped in and have no idea what to do and it's almost impossible to figure out everything for yourself. On top of that, you have only 10 minutes of daylight before the enemy mobs come out to make your life that much more difficult. In this part of the beginers guide I'll teach you how to collect material build your essential tools and how to construced a shelter.''' '''Step 1 building a crafting table:''' '''The first objective to set for yourself is simple build a crafting table. In order to do so, you'll need to obtain some wood. You can collect wood by chopping down tress with your bare hands just make your way up to the nearest tree and destroy the trunk by holding down your left mouse botton. Then you will have obtainted about 4 pices of wood. Remeber to replant saplings that will fall from the tress leaves. After that you should craft wooden planks by simply placing all your wood in any of the ''squares in your crafting grid. ( to open your crafting grid and inventoy press e ) Therefor you will have wooden planks. With thoose wooden planks craft a crafting table by putting thoose wooden planks in all four squares of the crafting grid then you will have obatained a crafting table aswell as some achevments. ''''' Step 2 building tools: Since you've allready built a crafting table you will be able to craft more advanced items including tools. Start by going to your crafting table and craft a wooden pick using there wooden planks and two sticks. To obtain sticks you will need to craft them by placing two wooden planks in the mildle and bottom of the crafting table. Then you will have four sticks. You will have allready obtain wooden planks from the tree(s) you will have destroyed earlier. With the three wooden planks place them '''acrros the three squares in the top of the grid vertically and the two sticks in the two '''lower middle squares. Th en a wooden pick wiil appear in the once empty square next to the crafting grid. ''You can create a few other tools in much the same way. Although the pickaxe is your main implement for mining, you'll want to have more planks to build with, so an axe and sword is going to be handy to quickly harvest materials and protect yourself before and in the nightfall. ''' '''''Step 3: Building a Shelter ''''' '''''Unless you're playing in peaceful mode, you'll find yourself extremely vulnerable at the start of the game. When you start to hear music play you'll know it's almost night time, and once the sun goes down, monsters will spawn all around you. It would be nice if you had a place to stay and avoid this whole thing so im going to tell you how to build a shelter. ''One of the most basic shelters you can build is created by simply digging into a hillside or into the ground. You can pick up destroyed blocks and use them to build walls around you. Try digging a hole into a hillside and then using the dirt remnants to build up a wall behind you, blocking yourself in. This will keep you safe, but you're going to have to wait through the night, and that gets tedious after a while. While the night passes, you might want to collect and mine a bit around your shelter and make more advanced tools. To see thoose tools visit my other page [[tools]]. Tomorrow you can go out and gather more materials. You may want to make a bed to slep through the night''' '''New Pages:[[ Tools|Tools]],[[Health project,]] [[Nether project]], '''